


The Family of El

by BlackNinja



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harley Quinn (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bandits & Outlaws, Clark Doesn't know Kara for the most part, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, Family Member Death, For the most part, Foursome - F/F/F/F, I try to stay true to the storyline, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, Sibling Rivalry, Threesome - F/F/F, gay everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Now Harper we are getting nowhere with you! Answering my questions with a question. Now all I’m asking from you, is too corporate because you aren’t leaving this jail anytime soon. Now” he sits a cup of hot coffee next to then smiles. Please continue with you story, I have all the time in the world. Like you.I played with the chains on my wrist, then take a breath. I grab the cup and took a sip, my mouth was so dry from talking to his deputies that came in before. Try to play off the good cop bad cop routine, might as well talk…For now that is.Okay, I’ll talk





	1. Prologue: Where it began

“Now Harper we are getting nowhere with you! Answering my questions with a question. Now all I’m asking from you, is too corporate because you aren’t leaving this jail anytime soon. Now” he sits a cup of hot coffee next to then smiles. “Please continue with you story, I have all the time in the world. Like you.”

I played with the chains on my wrist, then take a breath. I grab the cup and took a sip, my mouth was so dry from talking to his deputies that came in before. Try to play off the good cop bad cop routine, might as well talk…For now that is.

“Okay, I’ll talk”

|It was the winter season, I was out hunting game for the local shop up in tall oaks. At the time is was just me and my sister; Deborah. Are parents died long ago leaving me and my sister with nothing, it was stuff times starting out and it just got worse. Anyway I was hunting’ Elk on that fateful day three of them in fact, I was riding back to the loge with my game to meet Charlee.|

“You mean that Shop owner Charlee?” Sheriff said in confusion.

“Yeah, I was the only hard worker he could rely on. He paid me the best he could and I understood his struggle because, I had the same problem. He was also a good friend to me and Deb, he would check on us once in a while.”

The Sheriff just nodded at me. I took another sip from my coffee and got back to the story.

|As I was riding into town people look shaken up over the news about this group of bandits raiding towns and banks. I rarely paid attention to them, I dismounted my horse and tied her down to the poll in front of the shop. And as always Charlee was there with a big smile on his face, I swear I think he lives in that shop. Well as I gave him my kills a woman came in--|

“What did she look like?!”

“Well Mr. Sheriff if you would stop inter erupting me so much maybe you will, I don’t know find out”

He gave me an unsatisfied look along with rolling his eyes at me. So I continued.

|The woman was tall with blond hair, she was wearing a black pants, brown boots, light blue shirt covered by a brown vest with and ‘S’ crest that shinned red, and to top it all off a brown hat. She look like a dream she caught my gaze and I turned away back to Charlee, mystery’s woman was by a lot of items at the time she was there.|

“Do you remember the list of items she was buying?”

I playfully acted like I was trying to remember to piss him off more. “Yes I do”

The Sheriff grew tired of my games that he simply gave up all hope of trying to make me talk.

“Well are you going to tell me what they were?”

“It was: Two small boxes of rifle ammo, One box of Dynamite, and One Large box of Whiskey”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say Dynamite?” Sheriff was in pure shock at what I said I mean it was the truth and nothing but it.

“Did I stutter? Can I please move on with my story? Thank you”

|She bought her things and left out the door. Well to whom I thought left. The best thing about Charlee he never asked question of why people bought or came to his shop, that what I like about him. He respects other people’s business and never as questions, unless he has to. After I got paid Charlee bedded me a good day and safe travel and I left, to meet with the blond once again. She was lend against the poll near her horse, look at me with hope. Came up to me talking about a things that I needed at the time like; money and a better place to stay, everything I need so badly she named them with a friendly smile with those beautiful blue eyes. I said I would think about it and she smiled again she had charm I give her that.

So I did rode by home to Deb and told her everything I was expecting her to scold me over thinking about accepting the offer that was given. But she didn’t which was surprising so. I went to the fort up in the mountains, at first it was okay then having a gun pointed to your head is not such a warm welcome. Lucky for me I had my gun on me, but there was no need was later lead inside by a brunette who was the same height as me. I think, she look close to my height. There she was the blond she apologized for the rude welcome and told me her name. Kara Zor-el. I expected her to be the leader of it all but she wasn’t half of a leader along with her partners.|

“And they were?”

“Three women really she said she was some part of Russia, I never really ask questions about where she came from as I seen is was a very sensitive subject. All I know is it got blown up. And she was 15 at the time of it all.”

“Three lovers? That’s… new”

I shrugged at his response and continued.

|Was later introduce to others in the crew I can’t list them all but I can some; Lucy lane, Alex Danvers, Lena Luther, Maggie Sawyer, Sara Lance, Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp, Ivy, and Harley. That was just a hand full of them. But as I got to know more of the team I seen there was something special about them, to all of us we were family we relied on one another for support. And everything was turned out in bang. And when I mean that I mean blowing up vault doors and robbing banks.|

“And why do you think you’re here?”

“Because I’m an innocent bystander?”

“No. You are far from innocent”

“And you are not that far from death”

The Sheriff look at me in confusion until his face turned in to shock to see he had been shot, slowly bleeding out on the floor. That pale expression of death. You can never forget it.

Sara rushed into the room I was in with Nyssa and freed me, thanks to those bastards shooting me in my leg I couldn’t walk and I was bleed slow. The more I moved the more I realized the pain was becoming unbearable but I held on to voice of Sara telling me to stay awake. Black. Black sky, sun, flowers, buildings, everything was black and silent. Was I going to make it? I’m I going to see my sister again? My family?


	2. Stronger together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mess ups I did this on my phone, but anyway enjoy!

What I'm I doing? What is my purpose of living? TO PROTECT YOUR COUSIN!  But he doesn't need me, he has a new family now... I'm nothing but memory to him, a person in a bad memory.

 

No you're not, your his famly.

 

Not anymore.

 

"Hey blondie we got Harper back! Get your ass out here and help!" yell'd harley from behind my room door.

 

I took a deep breath, and sighed. "I'll be out in a second" I heard harley sigh and took her leave down to the living-room.

 

I got up from my bed and walk down stairs to see Sara and Nyssa, hold Helena bridle style. I rushed over to the trio and ask what happened calmly, they informed me of what happened. I wasn't surprised for some odd reason... Just calm. Ivy rushed to Helena's side and helped her to her room so she could treat her wounds. I then turned to Sara and Nyssa to see if they were okay and not injured, they said yes... I was feeling odd all week broken, not me, not Kara Zorel.

 

I took another deep breath and returned to a calm state of mind, those years... Those hard, cold years. Chuckled at how I haven't ended it all yet, every day I fight. Fight for a reason not to just give up, to just... Die.

 

But then I remember the family I have with me, keeping me sane, keeping me whole. And in return I do the every same, we all have been through tuff times but. That's what makes us family, we can relate to one anothers pain and suffering making it easy to support one another.

 

Stronger together...

 

Is what I live by.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours had passed everyone was in the living-area waiting in silence for ivy to tell us how our crew member, our family member condision. I was growing impatient of waiting so I got up from my seat and walk over to Helena's room door... My hand hovering over the knob of the door waiting for it to be turned, until it reviled the red headed woman allowing me passige.

 

I had to say Helena looked a little better then what she did bwfore, I quietly walk over to Helena's bedside and kneeled. This was my fault I should of never let them go rescue her with out more bsckup. I look down at Helena to see her slowly waking up, she tried to sit up so I help her.

 

"I got you" Helena look at me with eyes full of praise, I could only imagine the pain she's in. I felt even sorry for her.

 

"Is. Sara. And. Nyssa. Okay?"

 

"Yeah their fine, how you feelin'?"

 

"...shitty, but I'll live"

 

I smiled at Helena's response and laid a hand on her hand. "I'm sorry" I chanted over, and over. Trying so hard not to cry, Helena just put her hand on my head and said it was not my fault saying she was recless. I still felt responsible for her injuries and her be captured. She said she said nothing but how she met her new familt, I still felt guilt until I felt the hand of another I didn't bother turning around I just... Did my best to calm down, and breath.

 

After my visit check on Helena ecertobe did the same, I went to my  office aka the heist room. Where the magic of plotting took place and are next victim was blackwater national bank, it was going to be a big heist bigger then we all have done in years. And it was going to be beautiful, I opened the door to see Lena already planning. Without me.

 

"Baaaabbbbbyyyy" I flash my sad eyes and pout.

 

Lena look up from here papers and smiled innocently at me, knowing I told her I wanted to help with the planning. She got up from her seat and headed towards me and gave me a kiss on the lips, should be mad but those beautiful green eyes convince me other wise.

 

  I let it slide for now, and began working.

 

|The black water building is above average size of any other national bank, but with poor security. There are two entrances one in the front and back; in the back are the employees and the bank vault. Big vault harley you are in charge of explosives and wynonna will assist you, along with Maggie for back up while all of you are in there. Me, Lucy, and Alex are in charge of crowd control keeping everyone in line while you three are working in the back. Theirs a sniper nest I put on top of the building, the old motel Sara and Nyssa will be giving us cover from the reinforcements and finally; get away driver waverly and Nicole will drive the wagon to the old docking bay not to far from the bank, and Lena will take care of the rest along with others.

 

Sara & Nyssa: there will be two horses for you in an alley way not to far from the building you two will be in.

 

Waverly & Nicole: the job should only take a few minutes if the plan is followed perfectly, but if not keep an eye out for the back door of the bank for harley, wynonna, and maggie.

 

And me, Alex and Lucy will detract them while everyone leaves the area, okay? I know it sounds dangerous but I check everything. And then we relocate with everyone share of the profit and celebrate. But stay in the shadows for protection of identity.|

 

"Sound good?" everyone nodded at the plan, and so did I.

 

"Okay then, we set up in ten-hours"

 


	3. Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the Last of Us soundtrack for inspiring me to work on another chapter, and i also recommend to listen to the soundtrack while reading, get the whole sad vibe you know. ENJOY

After everyone had left the room Lena and I stayed back double checking the plan so nothing may go wrong, I don’t see my family hurt. Not like Krypton, not again. I turned my gaze to Lena who was looking at me with worry, I tried to play it off with a smile that I always put on to hide the pain and fear I feel every day. But knowing Lena she see right through it, that’s what I love about her she sees right through me and knows when I’m hurt and thinking about Krypton.

Lena walk around the table to me, smiling she put her hands around my waist and hold me. Hesitantly did the same feeling a slight relief I felt sane.

“It’s going to be okay, we got this” she said with her warms smile.  I take a deep breath, I look at Lena with those soft green eyes. And I smile warm, it feels warm I haven’t felt truly like this after Kal-El was born. Lena gives me a kiss on the lips and leaves the room.

After a two more hours a thinking outside the box of what could happen or what might happen, everything is in place and I’m ready. I go downstairs to see everyone gearing up, I look around to see Helena doing the same. I walk over to her in dismay of her actions, she just looks at me in a pleading manner that breaks my heart to see.

“No.” I say not skipping a beat.

“…Fuck it, But I am going” Helena can barely stand straight. I open my mouth to closing it mid-word to see Lena walks up to us, saying she could help her. Fine.

Everyone is gone to their post while I mount my horse, I’m glad they went ahead I needed to think and pray to Reo that no one gets hurt.

Blackwater, a stuck up town for rich that look down a pond the poor. Best thing about this town easy picking if u pickpocket, all you have to do in this town is look at the style of their clothing. I ride slowly into the town, clicking sound of my horse’s hooves hitting the stone made road, I look around for the flash of light. 1. 2.3…4 I smile to myself and I ready myself I get off my horse and I enter the bank. I scan the area to see Alex, Lucy playing along with crowd I look out the door across the trail to see a flash of light again. I smile and close the banks door, using the bit of rope I had on me and tied the door shut.

“Missy, what do you think you’re doing?” said the guard. I smile, turning on my heels and punching in the throat not enough force to kill him but, good amount for him to not wake up anytime soon.

And everything plays. Everything plays. I never asked to be a criminal I never ask to find people like me with no home. I never ask for my home to be destroyed. I never ask for none of this, but here I am. Living a life of crime with my family. Hear a slight bang from the back of the bank to find Wynonna, Harley, and Maggie. I smile I hear a bang at the front door, I look at Lucy and Alex. We all move to the back of the counter of the bank. The door bust open with a dead body falling through it, Sara and Nyssa my hero’s. Everything work out perfect, everyone left from the scene but me. I was last to leave.

Which was stupid of me had the whole Blackwater Law enforcement on my ass. I tried losing them the best I could, _fuck it._ I go through Tall Oks I lost most of them one left a tricky son of a bitch I say, I hear officer fire his pistol. I fell off my horse sharp pain hitting hard, I don’t know where I got hit at but I could tell it was bad. I lifted my hand up to see blood lots of it, this almost reminds me when I almost died 13 years old that day. Kal-El in my arms. Snow. Tired. Hungry. Starving… Cold… Crying… Black. Warmth.

Warmth, I feels so good. I try to open my eyes to see bright lights, when my eyes adjust to the light I hear a voice. A voice? I don’t recognize it, its male? No, no, wait Female? I try to open my eyes more to see. A tall figure.

“Hello, Παλίος φίλος” I spring up to my feet to me almost falling if the figure did catch me.

“Diana?” I my eyes adjust to the fireplace lighting and I see her. My old friend.

“Long time no see, ay? Never even bothered to visit” Diana said with a playful hurt voice.

“You know why, yeah I saw” Diana got up from her chair and went to something like a kitchen?

“You know, when I thought I might see you again I didn’t know it would be you almost dying”

“I know and I’m sorry I probable was a pain” Diana handed me a cup of something it smelt good, and tasted good.

“No you were fine, like a dead body” Diana smiles. I look outside her widow to see it was almost dusk.

“If you’re wondering you can’t ride, your injuries were pretty bad and riding a horse will tear the stitches causing you to bleed more or worse”

“I have to get back to my team” Diana smiles at my response.

“Always the thinking people before yourself. That’s what I like about you always have. Don’t change!”

I laugh it hurts to laugh but it feels good, Diana and I have been best friends from the start. When I collapsed in the freezing snow after dropping my baby cousin on a doorstep of a rich family, they seemed nice enough for me to have left him. Then me waking up to Diana’s moms nursing me to health along with others from the town, called Themyscira. Surprising to see no males but I didn’t pay a tension to that, my attention was on two things 1)The food & 2)Diana. Mostly the food. Weird way of meeting but it all work out.

“Come on Dee, please ride me to my team” I show her the pout. She look then laughed and no for the 5th time.

“I told you your wounds need to heal, and when they seem to have healed then I take you. You have my word”

I was not happy but it would have to do, we just talk, laughed, and I soon fell asleep.


	4. I once was Lost, but now i'm found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy needs a hug

Trampling of iron shoes hitting dirt and mud, the hard heavy breaths of the animal, feeling its heart beat loud and strong, hearing my own do the same. Lost in train-of—thought. Lost. Somethings missing!  I turn my gaze to Alex, who was more focus on getting to the docks then realizing Kara was not behind us. I call out her name, nothing, I do it again, nothing. So I speak my mind.

“Kara’s missing!” Alex head snapped to my direction look shocked at what I said. She look behind me to see nothing but are dust trail, she look back at me in worry.

“Lucy didn’t you see her leave with us? She couldn’t have got caught that’s one thing.”

“Alex I’m shock just like you, but right now we. We can’t go back there right now, not with the heat still on us” Alex look down at her hands, I couldn’t let Alex get herself killed all we know is Kara is stronger than anyone of us she will make it back home. Hopefully.

 When Alex and I made it to the docks everyone was there with a frown on their face. They knew Kara was missing Lena and Maggie look the most worried out of everyone. Alex got off her horse first, I should have never let her leave last all I know she could be dead by now or worse tortured to give up information on us.

Everyone help load up the second wagon Lena brought, we rode out back to the house with fear and sadness. Making it back home was the hard part without Kara this place doesn’t seem friendly or happy anymore. Four weeks past everyone is arguing with each other, trying to think of a plain to get Kara back or more like find her.

I got up from the couch and headed to my room I was tired of the bickering, I need a few minutes to myself. Maggie was blaming me, Alex was bottling up her feelings trying to act strong, and Lena was hurt but worried mostly. Everyone else was almost the same hurt, worried, and blaming me. I try every time to explain my reasons to leave but get cut off by Maggie’s mouth and harsh words, I stopped trying yesterday. I heard a knock on my door and the sound of Lena asking if she could come in, I wasn’t in the mood to get up from my bed.

“Yeah, come on in” Lena opened the door easy, then closed it behind her.

“You know I don’t blame you right?” I look at her in a knowing manner. She smiled. She had a beautiful smile those glowing soft pricing eyes, relaxing.

“We I know Kara she is probably fine”

“I like how you said probably and not ‘I know’.”

“Because, it’s Kara you never know what she will do” Lena laughed. So did i.

“Lena remember that time when we found Lake Haven? And Kara jump of that giant cliffing and splashed everyone that was in the water.”

“Oh don’t remind me” We both laugh tears start to fall down our cheeks, later that day we just kept swapping stories ‘bout the gang or sometimes about us personally. And Lena and I have something in common we both had shitty ass families.

There was a scream down stairs, I grabbed my revolver and followed Lena down, to see. Kara being helped inside by a tall woman I didn’t know. Lena, Alex, Maggie ran first before everyone else did. I stood behind watching, the tall figure look at me and a questioning way. I Kara held out her arms for a hug from me. I was hectic on it at first but later gave her one, along with the tall woman joining in.

“Man do I have stories to tell” said Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i should continue or not. what do you think?


End file.
